Wanna Have Some Fun?
by TheLifeILive
Summary: Brennan and Booth go for a little midnight swim....yes, this is about what you think it is. B&B FLUFF!


**Disclaimer - Don't make me say it, it's too painful. **

**A/N - The weather's been getting nicer lately and consequently all I can think about is the summer and going to the beach. I got a sunburn last week and I was ecstatic! (I'm such a loser) So, from a mind clouded with dreams of sun and sand, I present you with this: **

**Thank you (x 1000) to **_**redrider6612, **_**for the editing and encouragement, you really rock! **

* * *

It was approaching midnight and while most people were getting ready for bed, the late hour found Booth and Brennan sitting awkwardly at a picnic table at the edge of a beautiful lake. Moonlight danced on the surface of the water, there was a soft breeze, and the waves lapped faintly against the shore, but the romance in the setting was entirely lost on them. The tension between them was thicker than ever and the air crackled between them. Their relationship was defined by the word tension in many forms, dominated by sexual tension that was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw.

The breeze grew cold and Booth pulled his dark grey towel closer around his body and glanced over at Brennan. She too was huddling into the little warmth offered by her wet towel and Booth found it painfully hard to focus on fixing the situation at hand and not what he knew was underneath that towel. He was surprised to find her staring back, but her gaze dropped to the ground the moment his eyes turned to her. Now she was studiously avoiding his gaze and the moonlight made the blush creeping up her neck all the more pronounced. Booth continued to stare at her, wondering what the heck he was going to do.

Finally she turned and her eyes locked with his. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and Booth considered that maybe he hadn't messed up as badly as he thought.

_**Earlier that Evening**_

Booth shifted uncomfortably in the oversized armchair and once again looked around. A high ceiling with light fixtures that rivaled the most ornate chandeliers he had ever seen. Huge windows overlooking a beautiful lake lined with other cottages, or mansions more like. Dark leather couches and armchairs in front of the largest flat screen television he had ever seen. The place was so clean he felt like he should be wearing a suit, watching his posture and waiting for a butler to appear with the wine and cheese. It was too nice.

What was he doing here?

His gaze settled on the occupant of the armchair beside his and suddenly he remembered. Hodgins had invited everyone to his cottage for the weekend and it had taken all of Brennan's charm and persuasive ability to convince him that it wasn't going to be the end of the world if he spent two days in their company. As much as he felt like the famed 'one thing' that just doesn't belong, he was glad he'd come.

"I thought we were gong to get kicked out of residence for sure! I was ready to strangle you," said Brennan, laughing.

"Sweetie, that was _so_ not my fault," protested Angela.

Apparently Brennan had taken the odd moment in college to let loose and have some fun that did not involve skeletons and anthropology textbooks. Booth couldn't help but wish that she'd let out that side a little more often, preferably when he was present. Little did he know he'd get his wish later.

"I never would have done that without you beside me pushing me along every step of the way…But it was fun wasn't it?" She looked over at Booth who was grinning widely at her and quickly looked down at her lap.

Booth smiled. Seeing her so relaxed and uninhibited warmed his heart and he was again reminded why he cared so deeply for her. Inside and out, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Suddenly Angela yawned and glanced significantly at Hodgins. "I'm pretty tired," she said with a lilt in her voice, leaving Booth and Brennan with the uncomfortable feeling she was anything but. Booth cringed when he remembered that he shared a wall with the two of them. Since he didn't want a play-by-play of whatever was about to take place in the room next to his, he decided to delay heading for his own bed.

"I think I might take a walk down by the lake," he said. He thought about asking Brennan, but if she was tired he didn't want her to feel like she had to stay up and keep him company.

He was pleasantly surprised when she turned to him and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, yeah!" He tried not to sound too enthusiastic. _Don't want to scare her. _

They made their way down the steps that led from the back door of the cottage down to the beach that was now bathed in pink and orange as the sun set. Booth watched the rays reflect off the water as it rippled quietly. The weekend so far had left him feeling out of place. It irritated him that his entire apartment would fit in the living room of Hodgins' 'cottage', but Hodgins had become a pretty good friend so he tried to overlook it. He listened to Brennan and Angela recount past memories, and as enjoyable as that was, it still reminded him that she had a fun and outgoing side that she had yet to reveal to him. It didn't help that Angela and Hodgins grabbed every opportunity to touch and kiss, which only intensified his desire to be able to do those things with the woman next to him.

The sun reflected off her hair and the bright colours washed over her face. She turned and smiled at him and his heart stopped.

"I'm really glad that you came, Booth," she said softly.

"Me too, Bones," he said, smiling at her, his eyes twinkling. "So, you have a bit of an adventurous side, eh?"

"Well, you know, that was back in college. Everyone does things then that they look back on and wonder what had ever compelled them to do that? I'm sure you've got a few of those," she said defensively.

"So, you got it out of your system and now you're no fun anymore," he teased as he bent down and picked up a smooth stone. He turned it over in his hand before whipping it across the surface of the water. He counted one, two, three, four jumps before it sank to the bottom.

"Hey," Brennan protested, "I can be fun."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "The strait-lace, no-nonsense, Dr. Temperance Brennan can have fun? Let her hair down?"

"My hair is down Booth," she said, obviously confused. What was so fun about wearing one's hair down?

"Never mind," he said, bending over, searching for another skipping rock.

Brennan looked around before walking over and picking up a perfectly smooth, round stone.

"Here you go," she said, placing the rock in his hand. Her fingers brushed his and he shivered slightly despite the warm breeze.

"Bones, this is a perfect rock," he tried to give it back to her, "you use it."

"No, take it. My brother tried to teach me how to skip rocks, but I never really caught on."

"I'll show you," he said, glad for the opportunity to teach her something. He moved his arm back and flung the rock low over the surface. It skipped twelve times before disappearing.

"It doesn't appear to be that difficult," said Brennan as she picked up her own rock. She mimicked Booth's arm movements, but the rock simply sank. A couple more tries and she was getting frustrated. She wasn't used to not being able to do things.

Booth had to smile. Could the situation be more perfect? Now he knew for sure that God loved him.

"Here," he moved to stand behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder. She tried to turn, but his arm came around her and grasped her wrist. "Like this." He slowly moved her arm, showing her how to snap her wrist and let the stone go. He repeated the rhythm a few times, but then found himself unable to let go of her. She stayed motionless, pressed firmly into his chest. Her hair brushed his face and he couldn't resist letting his cheek linger against it for a moment. Finally he sighed and let go of her.

Before she could ask him what the heck he was doing or hit him for holding her without permission he told her to try again. This time to rock skipped twice before sinking and the smile on her face made the sexual frustration worth it.

They stood side by side, skipping stones, talking about nothing and everything, and watching the moon rise over the water. Eventually they moved back and sat down on a picnic table near the water.

It was still warm out and to Booth's surprise he didn't want the night to end. He knew he enjoyed her company, but it had been hours since they'd come down here and they were still laughing and joking. Seated beside her, he was suddenly sharply aware that he was happy, and it was all thanks to her. He knew that what he had with her was special. None of his past relationships had felt as right as this simple friendship with Brennan. He was under no illusion that he knew everything there was to know about her, but he was willing to devote the time to explore all the different elements that made up her complex character. Starting now.

He looked again at the water that was now clear, calm and reflecting the pale, bright moonlight. He tossed another rock and watched the luminous ripples fan out from the point of impact before turning to her.

"So, wanna have some fun?" he asked mischievously.

She looked apprehensive.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked, gesturing toward the lake.

Her eyes widened; she obviously wasn't expecting that.

"I don't know Booth," she said hesitantly, "it's late and..."

"Right," Booth interrupted, "I forgot, you don't do 'fun' anymore."

He was determined; she wasn't getting out of this. It was time for Temperance Brennan to move out of her comfort zone, and it was going to be with him. His tone of voice and expression challenged her to stand behind her earlier claims that she did indeed know how to enjoy herself outside of the lab.

She clearly recognized that the gauntlet had been thrown down, and Booth knew that she was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Let's go get changed," she said, hopping up and heading toward the cottage with Booth close on her heels.

The moon was high overhead when they made their way back out to the lake. Brennan was a few steps ahead of Booth and the bright moonlight shining off her dark hair and pale skin made him stop in his tracks. The light illuminated her figure as she dropped her towel and he felt like someone had knocked the wind out him. She was breathtaking and the ethereal glow created by the moon made Booth feel really…blessed. He _was_ blessed. Blessed to have someone like her in his life; someone to keep him grounded, but also made him feel like a million bucks by trusting him with her life, her feelings and eventually, he hoped, her heart.

She turned to find him staring. Her expression turned shy and he could see that she was feeling somewhat exposed.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, motioning for him to join her.

He didn't need a second invitation. He grinned at her and charged the rest of the way down the steps, across the dock and cannonballed into the water. This brought to mind hours spent with Jared competing to see who could make the biggest splash in their pool. The water was cooler than he'd expected. He turned and looked at her. She was still over on the beach eyeing the water distrustfully. _Probably naming all the bacteria that can be found in lakes,_ he thought to himself.

"Don't think about it, Bones, just jump," he called.

She slowly made her way to the edge of the dock and looked down at him. He moved to float on his back and gazed up at her.

"Is it cold?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Not at all."

"You're lying."

"Ouch," he said, feigning hurt.

"It's the truth."

She could always tell. He simply shrugged and began swimming away from the dock. He could feel her eyes follow him. He knew he was in shape, but her appreciative glances always made him feel like the long hours that he spent at the gym had really paid off.

He heard a splash behind him and turned in time to see her head bob above the water. Droplets ran down her forehead as she smoothed her hair away from her face. In a second he was back beside her. He saw her shiver.

"I knew you were lying," she accused, playfully flicking water at him.

"You'll warm up," he reasoned.

She shot him a look and began front crawling toward the middle of the lake. He trailed behind her, thoroughly enjoying his current position. Finally she stopped and began treading water.

"So, having fun?" he asked.

She thought for a second before smiling contentedly and nodding. "Yes I am."

"Good." He had noticed that her earlier reluctance had been replaced by an enthusiasm he hadn't expected and he loved that she was able to relax and let go with him.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they floated lazily and watched the stars that had gathered above them. Booth stole glances at her occasionally and knew that the smile that had taken up permanent residence on his face would not be going away any time soon. After a little while they turned and slowly made their way back toward the dock.

Brennan and Angela's conversation from earlier played again in Booth's mind and he wondered just how much Brennan had done when she was younger. Being with her in the lake, watching her wet form glide through the water, Booth's mind immediately went to a certain water activity popular with most teenagers.

"Ever go skinny-dipping Bones?"

He knew the question was dangerous, especially when his mind was already full of thoughts that he had no right to be thinking.

She looked at him thoughtfully and he knew she was probably trying to understand why he would ask her such a question. She nodded her head. "Yes, I have. A couple times actually."

"Really?" Booth was intrigued. He found himself hoping that it had only been with friends and not other men. He knew Brennan was no saint, but that didn't mean he had to like the idea that his 'angel' was, for the most part, anything but.

"Yes, once in high school, at a friend's house, and once during college. Why?"

Images were flashing though his mind and he could hardly focus. "No reason, just….interested."

"You're interested in whether or not I've swum naked?" She looked genuinely confused now.

"Yes…no, I mean. I was just wondering." Why had he started this? She was already half naked and wet, and to be honest, he was seconds away from jumping her right then and there.

"Have you?" she asked.

Startled out of his thoughts, Booth shook his head. Of all the things he had done during high school and college, skinny-dipping wasn't one of them. "No, I never have."

"And you say I'm no fun," she scoffed before proceeding to torture him with: "It's actually a very pleasant feeling; liberating almost: Feeling the water over every inch of your body."

That was it. He was a goner. He stayed silent, not able to utter a sound.

She shook her head and he could hear the water ripple around her. "Now you're uncomfortable. Sorry, but you were the one who brought it up."

She shifted and the moonlight cast a brilliant light over her face. He saw her expression change and suddenly he felt very nervous.

"Want to try it?"

He swallowed hard. "Try what Bones?"

"Skinny-dipping," she said innocently.

"No," he said vehemently. Alarms were going off in his head; very bad idea!

"Why not? It's dark out; no one will see, if that's what you're worried about. Or are you embarrassed?"

Booth's eyes widened. When he had wondered what Temperance Brennan's adventurous side was like, he hadn't expected it to make such a grand appearance. Could he really turn her down? Was he strong enough to resist the temptation? This could be the very moment when all his dreams came true. Or it could totally backfire. Booth had to wonder how true that Bible verse was; the one that said that God would never tempt you beyond what you could handle. Apparently God had more faith in his powers of self control than he did.

His good Catholic side warred with the overwhelming desire that was building up inside him at the prospect of being near her with nothing between them but the cool water, which now seemed much warmer than before. She had always accused him of being a prude. Would he ever get a better opportunity to prove her wrong? She was probably expecting him to become flustered and persist in his refusal.

In the end the temptation proved to be more than he could handle, and really, what sane man would turn down the opportunity to bring his fantasies to life?

"Sure, why not," he said nonchalantly, his calm exterior barely masking his excitement.

"Are you sure?" she asked, suddenly apprehensive. Apparently he had waited long enough for her to be having second thoughts.

He shook his head. "Nope, you're not pulling out on me now. It was your idea." This was happening; there was no going back now. He was so close he could taste it.

"I know, but if you're…." She couldn't finish her sentence as Booth quickly ducked under the water and came up with his swim suit in hand. He swam dangerously close to her and placed it on the dock. He saw her tremble and he flattered himself that maybe it was more than the cold water that had caused it.

"Wow, you're right. This does feel pretty good," he said propelling himself backwards, enjoying the feel of the water rushing around his body.

Brennan gulped audibly and it made Booth feel better, knowing she was just as affected as he was. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but her eyes were avoiding his. He watched in fascination as she slowly removed the bottom and then the top of her swim suit and placed them on the dock before turning to face him.

At that moment his stomach sank -- this really was an incredibly bad idea. The simple knowledge that all that bare skin was just a few feet away made him feel like a fish on a line, struggling against forces that were much stronger than himself.

She began swimming again and he watched her glistening back slowly move away from him. Oh, God. Well, he had to blame somebody.

"I'd forgotten how great it felt to do this," she sighed, stopping and treading water. She smiled self-consciously at him and he had to redouble his efforts to stay a safe distance away, but to no avail. He felt himself, like a magnet, being drawn to her. He moved closer and closer and he watched with a mixture of horror and excitement as his hand reached out and settled on her shoulder before grazing down her arm. Goosebumps stippled her skin, but they did little to mar its soft texture. She trembled violently at his touch, but couldn't seem to bring herself to push him away.

"Booth," she said softly. Her blue eyes wide and pleading, but he was already lost. His hands moved to her sides and gently traced the contours of her figure before resting on her hips. He felt as though all their years together had been building up to this moment. He raised one hand to her cheek and when she slowly relaxed into his touch he knew that she was right there with him. As wrong as they had once agreed this was, it felt too right to stop.

His legs were getting tired so he slowly inched them toward the beach until he felt the solid ground beneath his feet. By now, her upper torso had emerged from the water and the moonlight illuminated every beautiful feature that had been revealed.

"Bones…." he breathed.

His gaze flickered down for a moment before moving back to her eyes. They were dark with desire and as she moved her hands to his biceps, her fingers tracing his well defined muscles, he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and gently pressing his lips to her jaw and slowly trailing soft kisses toward her mouth.

He leaned in, but stopped short, silently asking her to take the final step, wanting to be sure that this was what she really wanted. Their gazes locked and Booth felt sparks fly between them and desperately hoped that she did too. Slowly she bridged the gap and pressed her lips to his. Their first kiss was soft and gentle, filled with all the care and tenderness that he had always felt for her. His lips moved delicately over hers and she let out a tiny moan as she tightened her grip on his arms and pulled him closer. That simple sound had Booth seeing stars. Her tongue darted out to taste his lips and he opened them, deepening the kiss. His hands roamed her soft skin leisurely and hers in turn left burning trails down his chest and back.

Booth was once again on speaking terms with God it seemed, as Brennan began pressing soft kisses against his collarbone.

"Oh God," he croaked before pulling her back up and crushing his lips to hers. The feel of her body pressed against his was more incredible than he could ever have imagined.

Unfortunately, in the heat of the moment, Brennan pushed against him so hard that they toppled over into the water. The cold water effectively brought them back to reality and the shock and fear that immediately clouded her eyes made him feel like a complete ass. His stomach sank and the terror he felt in that moment was paralyzing in its intensity. She turned and fled back to the beach where she grabbed her towel and tugged it around her quivering frame.

"Bones," began Booth, as he ran after her. "Please."

His eyes begged her to stay, listen, do anything but run. He picked up his towel, becoming acutely aware of the breeze which was now blowing cold across his wet body. Brennan was staring at him. Desire was still present in her gaze, but it was now combined with confusion and dread. She sank down onto the picnic table and her eyes followed him warily as he settled himself beside her. He wanted to comfort her, touch her reassuringly, but the agonizing knowledge that he was the cause of the uncertainty on her face kept his hands tightly gripping his towel.

This was how Booth and Brennan found themselves in their current position, stealing glances at each other and trying to figure out where exactly to go from here. An awkward silence hovered between them, but then a small smile slowly began to appear on Brennan's face and Booth knew that things were going to be alright.

He held her gaze for a few moments, anxiously watching as her expression alternated between confusion and happiness. He knew that she was on the verge of making her final decision and he silently cheered her on, hoping that she'd realize that what they had come to feel for each other, what had exploded between them tonight, was too good to throw away or chalk up to biological urges.

Suddenly her tensed shoulders relaxed and she gave him a genuine smile. She shifted closer to him on the bench. The night was completely silent, but she spoke softly.

"That was the most fun I've had in a very long time."

He let out a huge breath, relief flowing through him. They were going to be more than alright.

"Really?"

'Oh yes, and I… I would certainly be open to doing it again….If you wanted to, that is." She looked unsure of herself and he wondered how she could possibly doubt his feelings. After all, he had been the one to initiate their little encounter in the water.

Utter contentment washed over him and all he could do was pull her toward him and press a soft kiss to her mouth. He pulled away and she smiled at him.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't mind," she said cheekily.

"I actually have a better idea, something just as fun, but a little more…stimulating" said Booth, placing his hand on her back and propelling up towards the stairs. He turned and took a final look at the water and smiled. When he had challenged her to let loose, not even in his wildest dreams had he imagined this.

All coherent thought fled his mind when she glanced back, smiled seductively and asked if he was planning on joining her any time soon. He bolted up the stairs after her. It was time to give Angela and Hodgins a little friendly competition.

* * *

**So, that's probably the closest I'll ever get to writing smut :) I know, I know, not even close, but hell, I just don't think I can do it. - Smiles angelically - I guess I'm just too innocent...picture that! No, maybe I'll try someday, but for now, I hope this was enough :) I have a great idea, why don't you tell me. I'm going to play the pity card (shameless, I know) and tell you that I'm in the middle of exams and desperately need cheering up. Did it work?  
**


End file.
